


September 11, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Amos said to a creature.





	September 11, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Amos said to a creature after it injured his daughter.

THE END


End file.
